


The right time

by october_lady



Category: Madrilla, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Tears, Vacation, summer adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on a train to London. They talked and clicked. And then... there was an invitation, champagne, a kiss... And then the summer was over...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a promt for girl-fuckmybody on tumblr. Not sure if did what I was asked for but it was fun writing it. I made myself miss London so there's that...
> 
> Any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Do not ever tweet this or talk about with the cast, their family and friends! Pure fiction!

Lana was running late to the first rehearsal of the second part of season three. She was balancing the script, coffee and phone in her hands as she was trying to open the door. She was upset, the traffic was very bad that morning, she only had time to skim her dialogues very quickly and she didn't know who was cast as her sister yet.

She finally entered the room and was greeted by a cheerful laugh. She froze right in the door. That can't possibly be… No… it's been so long… But she would recognize that sound any time.

She turned towards the voice and saw flood of messy red curls. 

“Bex?” Lana dared to ask, more like breathed out with disbelief. She wasn’t sure if she was happy or upset in that moment.

“Lana!” The woman turned around and ran to her, her smile shining through the room. “So lovely to see you again!” She leaned forward and kissed the brunette on her cheek, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

“Nice to see you too,” Lana was still standing there full in shock, not being able to move. Finally she realized what was happening and pushed Bex gently away from her. “What are you doing here? I thought I’d never see you again…”

“I… thought so too but I hoped I would. And here we are,” Rebecca was grinning at her, genuinely happy to see the brunette again like it were just a few weeks.

“What are you doing here?” Lana demanded her answer. Her feelings were still mixed, even more now. She wasn’t just happy or upset. She felt angry and hurt. Happy, yes, but those other feelings were overweighting. 

“I’m playing your sister,” She smirked at her and winked. 

“Did you know… that I’m…” 

“That I should be your sister? I did.”

“Rebecca…” Lana took a deep breath and closed her eyes for two seconds to gather courage to ask her next question. The other woman’s face turned serious when she heard her full name. “Why did you never call?” There was a slight hint of pain in her voice.

“I’m sorry, Lana,” Bex raised her hand but dropped it halfway to the brunette’s face. “My phone got stolen and I didn’t have you number written anywhere else…” The grin was gone, sadness settled in her eyes instead.

“I thought… that you didn’t want to see me again.” Lana confessed sheepishly. She didn’t even know why she said it, like it mattered now, it’s been years… But she felt relieved.

“Don’t be silly,” Bex smiled at her. “I wanted to see you so much… and I tried but I couldn’t get to you…”

“Is this your… attempt to get to me?” The brunette smiled a little.

“Yes and no. I was offered the role and before I went to sign the contract, I looked it up and saw you were on the show. That pretty much decided it for me.”

“Ah, ladies, I see you’ve already met, great! So we can start!” The director laid his hands on their back and pushed them gently to the tables.

They sat down next to each other and Bex turned to Lana before they could start.

“We should talk… after this is over… I mean, if you want to,” she smiled at the brunette, suddenly insecure.

“I’d like that,” Lana smiled back at her and lost herself in the blue eyes for a few seconds.

*******  
When the reading was over, everyone was gathering their things, pushing chairs aside while engaging in happy chatters. Lana and Rebecca remained sitting, slowly collecting their stuff, like they were waiting for everyone to leave, to have more space to talk.

“So…” Bex finally started and turned to her. “What do you want to talk about?”

“About… Us? About what happened? What happens now? To catch up? About everything?” Lana’s heart was beating fast. She clutched her back firmly, trying to calm down.

“Okay,” the redhead smiled at her. “That sounds like a lot of talking.”

“Yes… Let’s… not do it here, okay?” Lana nodded and pushed her chair back to be able to get up. “I need a bit of time to think.”

“Sure, wanna go for drinks tonight?” It was early afternoon, that seemed like a lot of time to think.

“I’d rather meet in private. Could you…. Would you mind coming over?” Lana’s expression was firm, there were no emotions showing what she really felt. The insecurity in her voice was covered quickly and she looked Rebecca in her eyes.

“I don’t mind at all,” she smiled, watching the brunette carefully. “Lana, if you don’t want to talk to me, I’d understand, I don’t want to push you into anything.”

“I’m not sure if it’s the best thing to do, but I do want to talk to you.” There was no hesitation. She gave a small smile and picked up her purse, ready to leave. She stopped and turned around to look at Bex. “I’m really happy to see you again,” she smiled, her eyes bright. “Give me your phone number and I’ll text you the address.”

*******

Rebecca came at the time they agreed on, bringing wine, saying she thought they might need it. They sat down on the couch in the living room, sipping from their glasses in silence for a while, both lost in their thoughts.

“Lana, I’m really sorry I didn’t call. I should have tried harder… I just… wasn’t sure if you would even want me to…” Rebecca couldn’t hold it in anymore. She put her glass on the coffee table in front of them and turned on the couch to face the other woman, sitting on her right leg.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I could have tried too… I just… I wasn’t sure either, you know,” Lana laughed nervously because really, they sounded like two teenagers. “Besides, we never really talked about what was going on between us, it was… just a distraction, a fling…”

“Is that what you call it? It lasted three weeks, we spent every day together, you went to see me in the theater every time... “ Bex was hurt, she was blinking to push her tears back, looking into Lana’s eyes, looking for the truth, pleading for this not to be it.

“No!” She said it louder than it was necessary, setting her glass down quickly as she moved a little bit closer to the other woman. “No, I don’t call it a fling,” she smiled while she reached for the other woman’s hands like it was something she did all the time. “I don’t know what to call it, really… It’s just… we had a great time but we were living on the other sides of the world and we both agreed that it was just something that should be lived in the moment…”

“Did you believe that?” Rebecca said silently, keeping her breathing slow despite her heart beating fast.

“I had to…” Lana whispered, looking at their connected hands.

“What does that mean?” She almost didn’t dare to ask, holding her breath in, urging Lana to answer.

“I missed you,” Lana finally looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

“I missed you too,” Rebecca stopped fighting the tears, one tear escaped and ran down her face. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Lana’s neck, hugging her tightly. “I missed you so much,” she whispered as she buried her face in the dark locks, breathing in the familiar scent that hasn’t changed in all those years.

*******  
It was summer and Lana had about a month until her new show was supposed to start. That was more than she had in a long time, plus she didn't have to worry about what she would do next. She loved traveling but she rarely had a chance to actually do that, to go somewhere, to explore a new place, new culture. 

She decided to go to London and spend two weeks there, look around, maybe do some trips to Oxford and Cambridge, to go to theaters, anything enjoyable really.

It was a few days after she got to London that she decided to escape the big city and go somewhere else. She chose Cambridge, the further distance giving her more time to relax on the train.

It was Saturday so the King’s Cross train station was busy, busier than during weekdays. Lana didn’t mind, all the tourists were giving her a feeling of worryless days on vocation. She smiled when she was passing by the infamous Harry Potter carriage sticking from the wall and the small gift shop next to it. If she had more time, she might stopped there like all the other people and take pictures but her train was about to leave soon and she had to find the right platform.

The time went by quickly, she spent most of it looking out of the window at the meadows and towns they were passing by. Soon they reached her station and Lana could feel the excitement running through her body. She loved being a tourist. She looked at the maps that were everywhere and started to walk to the historic part of the city. She spent most of her day walking around the old university, peeking in, admiring the architecture. She enjoyed the fresh air in parks, snacking on the food she bought because she didn’t want to spend her day waiting in restaurants when it was such a nice day.

When the evening approached, she walked back to the station. More people seem to go to London than they did to Cambridge. The platform was packed. She looked for a place to sit. Standing the whole way was the last thing she wanted to do after her long day. She found a free seat next to a young woman. She had messy red curls and was reading something that looked like a script.

“Hi, is this seat free?”

“Of course!” The woman smiled at Lana and gestured to the empty spot.

“Thanks.” The brunette smiled as well and sat with a sigh.  
“Long day?” The redhead asked, closing the stack of papers.

“Yes. I wanted to see as much as I can and this city is just amazing so I spent most of the day walking around.”

“I can totally understand that,” the woman laughed and looked at her. “Are you on vacation?”

“I am. Finally, after what feels like ages. I’m not the kind of person that would just lie on a beach for days or a week so London seemed like a great idea. I’ve always wanted to spend some time there.”

“London is a great choice. And the UK in general. How long have you been here?”

And so they talked, about London and Cambridge, about what to see and what to do and it didn’t feel like a small talk you do with someone you meet on a train. It felt like two friends talking, like talking to someone whom you’ve known for a long time.

“Sorry for asking, it’s not my business but were you reading a script?” Lana asked as they were nearing the King’s Cross station again.

“Ugh, yes, I was. We have a premier on Monday. I know I remember all my lines but I still read it all over again, just in case, you know.” The woman rolled her eyes and laughed.

“I do. In fact, I’m an actress too.”

“Really? That’s amazing! Do you do theater? Or movies?”

“I did some movies but right now I’m starting on some fairytale tv show.”

“Sounds like fun,” the redhead woman grinned at her.

“It looks like it is going to be so much fun,” Lana nodded and stood up from her seat as the train stopped. “Wow, it feels like this way was much shorter than the one in the morning.”

“I agree. I guess that happens when you have a pleasant company,” she winked at Lana and smiled before she turned to walk to the door.

They didn’t part their ways even after they got out of the train and kept walking together.

“Do you have any program for Monday night?”

“Not really, why?” Lana narrowed her eyes at the other woman.

“Well, there’s the premier, it’s on West End and it’s Wicked. I mean the show is called Wicked but of course that it’s wicked too,” she grinned at the brunette and rolled her eyes at her own rambling. “Anyway, I thought you might want to go, that’s what tourists do anyway and when you’re an actress, it might be fun for you.”

“Oh I’d love to but I’m sure the tickets are already all sold out.”

“They might be, that’s true. But if you really want, I can get you in.”

“You would do that? You barely know me…” 

“True. But you seem like a very… nice person. So, what do you say?” She winked at her, waiting for her answer.

“Alright,” Lana laughed and threw her head back. This sounded crazy. But that’s what vacation is, isn’t it? “I just realized, you haven’t told me your name.”

“I’m so rude, sorry about that,” she grinned and reached out her hand. “I’m Rebecca.”

“Lana,” the brunette smiled as she squeezed her hand gently. It was the first time she fully looked her in the eyes. They were so… blue like the sky, deep like the ocean…

“Lovely to meet you, Lana,” Rebecca hold the gaze as she leaned closer and pressed a quick kiss on both of Lana’s cheeks, lingering there just a second longer.

*******

Lana opened the door to the majestic theater. This is either going to be something terrible or something really amazing. What if it’s just a joke? They exchanged phone numbers on Saturday before they each went their own way and Rebecca promised to call Monday morning to let her know if she got a ticket for her or not.

She did and Lana was supposed to picket it up at the reception before the beginning. So there she was, dressed up, with perfect make up, taking a deep breath.

“Hello, I’m supposed to pick up a ticket…” Lana leaned closer to the window, smiling nervously at the old man sitting there.

“You have to be Lana,” he smiled at her as he handed her the ticket. “You’re as beautiful as Rebecca described you.”

“She what?” Lana’s eyes widened with surprise.

“Why are you so shocked, you are beautiful.” He shook his head, continuing to do some paperwork.

“Thank you,” the brunette decided not to question him anymore and turned to leave. Then she stopped and came back. “Does she do it often? Does she often get tickets for people?”

“No, dear, she doesn’t,” the old man winked at her, understanding why she was asking.

*******  
Lana’s seat was on the balcony where she had a perfect view. The whole play was amazing, she really enjoyed it and had no time to think about what this all meant. Why would a woman, whom she barely knew, give her a ticket to a premier on West End?

Soon there was a break and Lana checked her phone. She texted Rebecca before the show started to let her know she got the ticket and to thank her. As her phone lit up, she found an answer. 

Rebecca seemed to be pleased to see she really came and asked her to come to the door leading to the dressing rooms when the play is over.

Lana just raised her eyebrow and smirked as she put her phone back into her purse. 

When it was over, she let people find their way out and slowly walked to the door. She didn’t rush, she knew Rebecca can’t go there straight away.

The door opened soon and a redhead peeked through. The brunette smiled and floated in quickly. 

“I'm glad you came,” Rebecca smiled at her. 

“You mean to the door or in general?” Lana smirked as she followed her deeper into the theater. 

“Both, I guess. You can put your things into my dressing room, there's a small party in backstage.”

“You want to take me to a private party that is for actors and creators only?” The brunette raised her eyebrow and put her coat down. 

“I guess so? We don't have to be there long, I just need to say hi to everyone and then we can go. Besides, it's free food and alcohol,” Rebecca smirked and turned to the little fridge standing in the corner. 

“We?” 

The other woman froze for a second and turned around. 

“I didn't ask you if you want to come. Or even spend time with me. Sorry, I'm an idiot,” she grinned. 

“You're not. I'm just… Not used to this, that's all. And I don't mind going there, or spending time with you.” 

“Good. Here,” she handed the brunette a glass of champagne, “what did you think?”

“I loved it. It was funny and energetic and the costumes are awesome…”

“To the premier,” Rebecca raised her glass, waiting for Lana to do the same. The glasses clinked and they both took a sip. 

“Can I ask you something?” Lana was circling the bubbles in her glass, not looking up. “Why are you doing this?” She finished the sentence and raised her eyes, meeting the blue ones. 

“Doing what?”

“We just met… And you invited me to go see you in a theater and to join you to the after party. It's just…” She couldn't find the right words. She didn't mean to be rude or anything, she was just… Curious. 

“Why did you agree to come?” 

“I- why are you answering with a question?” Lana crossed her arms. 

“Can you please answer?” Rebecca’s voice was sincere and soft. 

“Fine… I like theater. You don't seem crazy and I felt like we- clicked when we were talking the other day.”

“Which is why I invited you. I like you.” The redhead took a sip of her champagne while keeping eye contact. 

“You like me?” Lana quickly hid her surprise by bringing her own glass to her lips, their eyes still locked. “What do you mean?” She smirked and took a step closer. 

“Exactly what I say,” Rebecca moved closer as well and brushed Lana's cheek with her fingers lightly as she pushed a brown curl behind her ear. 

“I still don’t understand,” the brunette hold the gaze, almost holding her breath at the touch and the close distance between them.

“Then I guess I’ll have to show you,” she whispered and leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to the pink lips, her hand forgotten in Lana’s locks.

Lana closed her eyes and let herself be kissed.

“I still don’t understand,” she murmured against the other woman’s lips and pulled Rebecca closer with her free hand, opening her mouth just slightly and and sticking her tongue out to lick her lips.

“Mmm,” she hummed, making her hold on Lana’s hair firmer.

“I like you too,” Lana pulled away after a while, breathless. “We should go to the party,” she pressed one more kiss to Rebecca’s lips and rested her forehead on hers.

“Ugh,” she groaned. “We should. Because if we don’t, I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop kissing you.” She smirked as she finished her glass of champagne.

“Then I suggest we go there and then we go to my hotel,” Lana winked and tangled their fingers, leading her to the door.

They mingled at the party for a while, talking to all the important people. After about an hour they left and got a cab, driving to Lana’s hotel. All the champagne and occasionally stolen kisses caused that they had a hard time keeping their hands for themselves. Rebecca was trying to sneak her hand under Lana’s short dress, caressing her thigh, while Lana giggled and told her to wait.

When they finally got into Lana’s room, they were already kissing, hands everywhere. They kicked off their heels while stumbling to the bed. Rebecca pushed Lana down and landed on top of her, straddling her hips and interwaving their fingers behind the brunette’s head. She kissed her hard, sloppily and moved to her jaw and down to her neck.

“I wanted to do this since we met,” she breathed out heavily between kisses and lickes and bites, making Lana moan and arch under her touch.

“Did you want to get me drunk to fuck me?” Lana pushed at her and flipped them over. “Because there’s no need to get me drunk for this,” and without another word she sucked on Rebecca’s earlobe while pushing her dress up to touch more skin. More skin, that’s all she wanted. She wanted to touch her, to feel her, to feel the heat of her skin, to feel the lust.

They got rid of their dresses soon, quickly followed by all underwear. Rebecca moaned when she felt the brunette’s breasts pressed against hers. 

Lana found a way between their bodies, not breaking their kiss and pressed the redhead against the headboard to hold their weight. She was kneeling above her, her left hand found its way to Rebecca’s soaked folds while her right hand cupped her breast, teasing and pinching her nipple.

Rebecca took a sharp breath and threw her head back, moaning. When she got used to the sensation, she smiled mischievously at Lana and found her own way to touch her.

They were both a mess, moaning loudly into sloppy kisses while riding each other’s fingers, holding tight. They came soon after one another, crying out silently. Lana fell on top of Rebecca, burying her head her red curls, breathing heavily. 

Rebecca pulled a blanket over them and hugged the smaller woman, breathing in her scent and enjoying the after moments. 

They slid down the headboard and lay down, Lana’s head still on the other woman’s chest. They were talking, about everything and about nothing and it felt natural, like they’ve known each other for a long time.

“How do people call you?” Lana looked up at her.

“What do you mean?” She squinted her eyes at her, confused.

“Rebecca is kind of long and… formal. What nicknames do people use?”

“Usually just Becca.”

Lana hummed and put her head back down, clearly thinking.

“I’m going to call you Bex.”

“What? Why?” The woman laughed, still drawing circles on the brunette’s arm.

“I like it. It’s going to be my special name for you.”

“So… this isn’t a one night thing?” She asked carefully.

“Do you want it to be?” Lana propped herself on her elbow and looked her in the eyes.

“No, I don’t.”

“Good, because neither do I,” they smiled at each other and the brunette leaned in to press a kiss to her lips.

“But I should probably go, it’s late,” Rebecca groaned and sat up.

“Please don’t, you can stay here.”

“I- don’t think that’s really appropriate…” she sighed and picked up her panties from the floor.

“Bex…” Lana pleaded.

It felt like a magic word. The woman in question stopped her actions and just smiled at the brunette.

“Okay,” she nodded and climbed back to the bed.

*******

They spent a lot of time together since that night. Probably most of their time. They used the days to explore, Rebecca decided to show Lana everything one should see when in London and even more. They spent the nights in theatre, the red head working and the brunette watching her.

“I feel like I’ve seen everything I possibly could,” Lana laughed as they walked hand it hand down the street.

“Not yet, trust me, there’s so many more things we could do!”

“Like what?”

“You haven’t seen the city from above yet. We should go on London Eye.” Bex stopped and turned around to pull her in the right direction.

“Is it worth it? I saw the lines the other day…”

“Oh come on, so we’re gonna wait a bit, does it matter?” She rolled her eyes at the brunette.

“Fine, when you ask so nicely,” Lana grinned and caught up, pressing a quick kiss on Rebecca’s cheek.

The line wasn’t as long as the brunette was afraid it would be and soon they were in the air, sharing the cabin with just a few more people. They were standing close to the glass, like everybody else, to see everything. Rebecca was pointing out things, explaining what they could see. She had her arm around Lana’s waist while she rested her head on the red head’s shoulder.

The half an hour that it took for the wheel to make it a full circle was almost over. Lana took a deep breath, not taking her eyes from the city and spoke.

“Bex?”

“Hm?”

“I’m- leaving on Monday” It was silent, just for her to hear it.

“That’s less than a week,” Bex nodded in acknowledgment and tightened her grip on Lana’s waist.

“I know…”

“I don’t want you to leave just yet… it’s been just a few days since we met…” she dropped her arm and turned to face her.

“I know!” Her voice was low but there was a trace of desperation. “I don’t want to leave either…. I- think we should talk about what this all means, about us…” Lana looked up at the other woman, keeping her voice steady.

“We should,” Rebecca shook her head and blinked quickly a few times. “But can we maybe do it later? And it private?”

“Of course. Sorry,” Lana smiled and cupped her cheek, caressing her just under her watery eyes. She pulled herself up on her tiptoes and kissed her gently.

*******

They picked up some coffee on their way back to Lana’s hotel. They didn’t talk much, mostly walked in silence, hand in hand.

Bex sighed when she closed the room’s door behind them.

“I killed the mood, didn’t I…” Lana sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard, sipping from her cup and looking in front of herself.

“No, you didn’t,” the red head smiled and sat next to her. “I’m just trying to avoid talking about it.”

“Why?” 

“Because…” Bex took Lana’s hand into both of hers. “This… whatever it is, I feel happy… and I haven’t felt like that in a long time, you know… I know it has to end, all good things come to an end after all, but I just don’t want to think about the end just yet, you know…”

“Then don’t,” Lana cupped her face and turned it gently. She connected their lips in a tender kiss, stroking Bex’s cheek with her thumb. 

“That is kind of difficult when I know you’re leaving in a few days…” She smiled into the kiss, her eyes still closed. Lana tasted her salty tears on her lips.

“We still have a few days and I don’t want to spend them crying,” Lana smirked and pushed Bex down on her back.

“What are you suggesting then?” The other woman smirked and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist.

“For starters, I suggest we take this, whatever it is between us, as something that should be enjoyed to the fullest. We both have demanding jobs on the opposite sides of the world and… you know…” Lana shook her head.

“I...agree. Anything else?”

“Yes,” Lana smirked. “Since the flight is so long, I think we should spend the weekend in bed,” her hot breath tickled Rebecca on her ear and made her shiver. 

“Don’t think you are going to sleep tho,” she breathed out and turned her head to a side to give her more access and sneaked her hands under Lana’s shirt, wanting to feel her skin.

*******

It took long minutes to break the hug.

“Look at us, crying like teenagers,” Bex laughed and wiped off her tears.

“We did behave like teenagers the whole time I was in London,” Lana laughed as well and relaxed against the couch, watching the other woman.

“Have you been there since… then?”

“No. I kind of… avoided going there.”

“Why?” 

“Too many memories, I guess,” Lana smiled.

“I hope they were at least good,” Bex joked and leaned against the couch as well.

“The best…” The brunette whispered and covered Bex’s hand with hers.

“Lana...:” she flipped her eyes to their hands and then to Lana’s eyes. “What… does this all mean? What is going on?” It cost her a lot of strength to ask this, it pained her that she might lose Lana again, just when she found her.

“I-am not really sure,” Lana whispered and held her gaze. She could she it all in Bex’s eyes, the pain, the fear, the hope.

For a moment they were just looking at each other, trying to figure out if they could just pick up where they left, if there was something deeper than just summer adventures.

Bex raised her hand and touched Lana’s cheek gently, caressing her with just a finger.

“Are you seeing someone?”

“No,” Lana breathed out as if speaking aloud would ruin the moment. The other woman stopped her hand on the Latina’s jaw and stroked the full red lips with her thumb. Lana’s mouth was slightly opened, her eyes closed. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what she could do.

Rebecca watched her reaction for a second and then moved forward quickly. She captured the red lips she’s been dreaming about for years. Lana gasped with surprise but she didn’t protest. She leaned into the kiss and soon tangled her fingers in the red curls, pulling her closer. 

It was a sloppy kiss, fast, with lips everywhere, trying to catch up on what they missed.

“So,” Bex grinned when they parted, their foreheads resting against each other. “Does this mean…?”

“That we can work on this. Lots of time has passed and it was over but it also…”

“Never really was.”

“Yes,” Lana nodded. “Maybe I should but I don’t think I can stay away from you, not that I want to anyway.” Lana clasped her hands that were still around her neck.

“Good. I’ve spent a lot of time cursing myself, thinking that things could have been different if I had tried harder. So now that I-we- got another chance, I want to use it.”

“Everything happens for a reason. Maybe it just wasn’t the right time.” Lana smiled against Bex’s lips and connected them again, not intending to let go any time soon. There’s going to be a lot of time for thinking later, right now, she just wants to enjoy this and possibly never stop.


End file.
